dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CommanderConnor
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for telling me about the wiki. Not sure if i'll edit often but if you need a hand I can try and help you out. - Doomlurker 17:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up totally like this wiki more ill make sure to edit this wiki instead of the first one. Batman Should the Batman characters be in a Batman characters category rather than just in Batman? Your decision. - Doomlurker 17:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The DC Universe Animated Original Movies Hi CommanderConnor thanks for the invitation to join this new Dc films wiki. I had a question are yo only covering the live action films or are you also covering the current DC Universe Animated Original Movies as well. If So I'd like to contribute to that page since I have all the films that have been released so far .----Kal-EL 17:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Kilowog and Tomar-Re Hey there I wanted to give you the source of the Tomar-Re photo this also the same place where I got the picture of Kilowog http://www.comicbookmovie.com/ No problem. Redranger241 19:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Animated Movies go ahead with it. Lg16spears 16:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Powers Elaborate. I'm not entirely sure what it is you want me to do. - Doomlurker 15:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Tom Hardy I've heard rumours that he may play Killer Croc, which I wouldn't expect Nolan to use. I'd love to see Croc in live action but I thought Nolan was steering clear of the more fantastical elements of Batman's mythos (which is actually my only fault with his films). I could see Hardy playing the Riddler or Croc or even Deadshot for that matter, but was trying to think of a possible ally or someone other than a super villain - maybe Harvey Bullock? Who do you think he's playing? - Doomlurker 19:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Why is Hardy listed as the Riddler when it hasn't been confirmed what role he is in? - Doomlurker 21:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Screencaps if I get free time and don't have other projects to work on then yes I'll help. - Doomlurker 14:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Jordan Family Tree You might want to check out Hal Jordan's Family tree. Unless you know for certain that things have been changed for the film of course, but Janice Jordan isn't who you've said she is. Jim Jordan for one married Susan Williams. - Doomlurker 22:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Jim is married to Sue. Comicvine Jim Jordan and DC wiki Jim Jordan Also Jessica is Hal's mother not sister-in-law- she is married to Martin. Unless like I previously said, you know that in the film that they will be different. If you want to edit it later thats up to you. - Doomlurker 17:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) How weird that they'd change something so simple as his family tree, seems a bit pointless to me but hey thats CBMs for ya! -Doomlurker 17:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The new front page has a decent layout. Nice one. - Doomlurker 21:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Batman Rebooted in Justice League Jeff Robinov stated that the dark knight rises will be the final chapter in Nolan's batman series and judjing by the way Nolan plans on ending the series, they could't use that Batman again in Justice League even if they wanted to. Suggestions I am currently trying my best to keep this wiki in canon with the Justice League Film so I have to suggestions. The first is please consider changing the name of this wiki to the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki. second please delete all the pictures and article related to Batman as the Universe will be Rebooted. Comments Sorry if you find this annoying or useless,but are you able to write comments below pages like in other wikis? I figured that if anyone would know,it would be you. Thanks and sorry.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 04:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) DC Comics Logo Hey, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to change the DC Logo on the front page to the new logo currently being used like the one right here. As it was used in The Dark Knight Rises, it will probably be used in other future films. Thanks.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 02:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Return Finally! You're back! Are you still online? I had left you a message about changing the logo.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 23:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Why did you leave? And also, is there anything I can help you with? Almost no one is active here.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 23:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, do you think you could maybe add chat to this wiki? It could helpful, like right now where we could just talk to each other directly.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 23:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I mean a forum? Also, I know it's too early and I haven't edited much, but could I become an admin? I could fix some of the stuff on this wiki.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 19:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Go to your admin dashboard and select "User Rights" under "Community". Type in my username and you could then change my status to an administrator. That is, if you want to make me an admin.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 02:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Could I please have admin rights? I'm sure I could help this wiki more if I had them. I could add a wordmark and a more suitable favicon, if you wish.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 20:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. First off, what do you think of changing this wiki's theme to black? I also heard you would like this wiki to be named DC Cinematic Universe Wiki, so I made this wordmark. What do you think?----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 00:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC)